


March 09: Rhetorical

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Debt Payments, Drabble, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pack Relations, Prompt Fic, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "rhetorical".





	March 09: Rhetorical

Alpha Metcalfe is — according to the look on his absurdly handsome face — discombobulated.

Which is exactly what Stiles was aiming for.

Sarcasm is no longer Stiles’ only form of defense, of course, but that is what got them in this situation: the Metcalfe Pack is calling in a decades old debt, and they want the powerful Hale emissary as payment.

But Stiles is not about to leave his dad, his Pack, or the amazing thing he  _finally_ has with Derek.

After forty-five minutes without being able to get a word in edgewise, Alpha Metcalfe is finally beginning to realize that.

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _rhetorical (adj): marked by or tending to use exaggerated language or bombast._  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.


End file.
